


Gummibärchen

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Ficlet Collection, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Moving In Together, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Ficlets of Aoba and Noiz's life together in Germany.</p><p>01. G | 02. E | 03. T | 04. G | 05. G | 06. T | 07. G | 08. E | 09. G | 10. G</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to post one single one w/ 10 ficlets in one chapter. then i decided "no, i'll post 3 each chapter". then i decided that would frustrate me, so i'm posting them separately.

**To: Noiz**  
 _Text Message_  
I can see you sharing memes on facebook. please come over and help me with my computer

 **From: Noiz**  
 _Text Message_  
you know you can just ask me to come over and suck your dick theres no reason to make excuses

 **To: Noiz**  
 _Text Message_  
Im serious!!!!!!!!

Noiz doesn’t respond, so Aoba assumes he’s on his way over. He glares at his laptop, which had blue-screened this morning and refused to turn back on. Even after browsing the internet on his Coil, Aoba came up with nothing that solved his problem. He tried everything he could, but it was fruitless. Frustrated, he decided he would drag his boyfriend over.

This wasn’t an excuse to get him to come over.

Seriously.

Not at all.

The four knocks delivered to Aoba’s door startles him, causing him to drop his Coil with a shout. He groans and shuffles over to the door, turning the doorknob without checking the peephole. Noiz looks at him with raised eyebrows, running his eyes down Aoba’s form a couple times. He smirks. “Is it cold in there?”

"What?" Aoba looks at where Noiz continues to look, face flushing a dark red. He grits his teeth, glaring at the blond. Noiz looks like he’s about to collapse if he doesn’t let himself laugh. Wrapping his arms around his chest, he covers where his nipples protrude through his shirt. "I wasn’t expecting anyone to come over!"

"Dude, you could walk around naked and I wouldn’t bat an eyelash. Ah, well…" Noiz kisses Aoba gently and slip past him, heading for Aoba’s room around the corner. He stops before he turns a corner and instead turns around to face Aoba, that stupid grin back on his face. "I would definitely ogle your ass. That’s a given."


	2. Chapter 2

"Aah!"

Fingers curl at hips. Lips part with desperate gasps for air. The way Aoba arches his back to get closer intrigues Noiz, encouraging him to slide his tongue in deeper. He hums against Aoba’s mound, slipping his tongue out momentarily just to hear Aoba whine. Noiz grins up at his boyfriend, grasping at the blue-haired man’s thighs to keep them spread. The German dips down to slide his tongue back in, occasionally flicking it against the other’s clit. Aoba lets out a loud whine, back arching off the wall again.

Pressed up against the wall, Aoba keeps a firm hold in Noiz’s hair, panting harshly. His hips twitch with almost every lick, mouth open to let out a soft moan with every exhale. Aoba yelps in surprise when Noiz suddenly slides his tongue in roughly, sucking at his clit before pulling back. “Oh my g— Ah, Noiz…!”

His moans turn into sobs, thighs trembling. Noiz takes this as his cue to slide his tongue out again, replacing it with his fingers. The blond fastens his mouth onto the other’s clit, sucking on it with the fast movements of his fingers. Moans rising in pitch, Aoba reaches his climax with a shout, whining when Noiz continues his stimulation. He squirms, pinned against the wall by Noiz’s hands.

"Noiz…! Cut i— Cut it out!" Aoba whimpers with discomfort, gasping in relief when Noiz pulls back. He looks back down at Noiz, lips forming a weak smile. "Brat," he murmurs affectionately. Noiz grins up at him and earns a hair-petting.


	3. Chapter 3

Poking at his breakfast, Aoba supports his chin with his hand, elbow propped up on the table. He frowns at his eggs and bacon, glancing up at the clock. It’s nearing eight in the morning, approximately two hours since Aoba woke up. He was used to waking up with Noiz’s alarm, but even with it off he continues to wake at six. Aoba shifts in his chair so he’s turned away from the clock, stabbing at his eggs absently. It’s too early to start up his laptop.

He does it anyway.

To his surprise, Noiz is already online. Aoba grabs for the computer mouse, eyes wide and heartbeat increasing. Before he can click on Noiz’s contact, he gets a message. Unfortunately, his sound was turned up all the way, so the alert of a new message rings in his ears even after muting his computer.

 **Noiz |**  i’m surprised  
 **Noiz |**  you’re awake before noon on a weekend  
 **Aoba |**  Wow rude  
 **Aoba |**  Fyi ive been awake for like two hours  
 **Aoba |**  Ok that was a weird thing to say

Aoba groans, covering his face with his hands for a moment. That’s embarrassing.

 **Noiz |**  oh?  
 **Noiz |**  i thought i turned off my alarm  
 **Aoba |**  Ugh…  
 **Aoba |**  You did  
 **Noiz |**  then..  
 **Noiz |**  oooooooooh  
 **Aoba |**  Please dont

Instead of a reply, a request for a video call pops up. Aoba’s cheeks flush red as he clicks ‘accept’.

Another window pops up, a dial spinning for a moment before the image loads. Noiz sits in front of his laptop’s webcam, grinning while sporting a black tanktop and a nice case of bedhead. The blue-haired man feels his blush darken several more shades when he sees that Noiz has decided to not wear his binder beneath his shirt. Aoba clears his throat, shifting in his seat on the couch. He’s smiling even though his face is flushed red. Noiz has that effect on him.

"Hey," he murmurs, smile widening at the sight of Noiz’s grin widening. "I thought you had a meeting?"

"Mm… Hey." Noiz stretches his arms above his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he groans. Once content with his stretching, he shrugs in response. He gives a real answer when Aoba lifts a brow in question. "Not until later today."

Was he… tired? Aoba’s smile fades a little, eyebrows knitting together. “Did you just wake up? You were logged in when I signed on.”

The hesitation on the other line only worsens Aoba’s concern. “I, uh.” It’s Noiz’s turn to clear his throat, blush barely visible with the webcam’s lacking quality. “I woke up like I usually do and turned on Skype, but I dozed off at my desk. I kept the volume up so the alert would wake me up.”

Aoba’s blush, which had been fading, returns at full force, eyes widening. “Oh! Did I wake you up? Shit…” He rubs at his temples, looking down at the carpet with guilt. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

"You obviously missed what I said." Noiz rolls his eyes, pausing to yawn. "I wanted the alert to wake me up. Dumbass."

Pouting, Aoba playfully glares at his webcam. “It’s just… I know you need as much sleep as you can get, so…”

"Oi." Aoba looks up when Noiz speaks louder than before. He returns to speaking at his previous volume when Aoba’s attention is on him. "Don’t worry your cute ass about it. I wouldn’t dare miss a video call with you." The German looks away, mumbling something in his native tongue. Knowing only basics, Aoba doesn’t catch on. Noiz grunts and stretches again. "Anyway. If you’ve already been up for so long, what have you been doing?"


	4. Chapter 4

“First off, how the hell are you carrying all of that?”

With a nonchalant shrug in reply, Noiz sets the two boxes in his arms marked ‘clothes’ down on the floor. Aoba grimaces at his show of strength, arms aching with the weight of the one box marked ‘bathroom’ in his own arms. He manages to set it down without breaking anything, pressing his hand into his back in an attempt to ease the ache. Noiz had offered a back brace for the occasion but, being the stubborn person he was, Aoba refused.

“They aren’t that heavy. Just clothes,” the German mumbles, nudging the boxes over to the side so they don’t block the doorway. Aoba closes the door with a sigh, leaning his back against it. “Just be thankful we hired someone to move the furniture inside. We could’ve avoided all this complaining if you had let me pay for more movers. You wouldn’t be so exhausted.” Noiz scoffs. “Anyway, let’s relax.” Grinning, Noiz approaches his boyfriend and wraps his arms around Aoba’s waist, kissing his forehead with a soft hum. “In our new home.”

“Yeah…” Aoba feels his cheeks heating up, arms loose around Noiz’s neck. He buries his face into the other’s chest, long since adjusted to the firm material of Noiz’s binder. “Our home…” The blue-haired man giggles, holding Noiz closer. He relishes in the happy hum Noiz gives from the back of his throat, thumbing absently at Aoba’s lower back.

Noiz dips down to kiss Aoba gently on the mouth, lips moving unhurriedly against one another. They sigh with the contact, melting against one another as the kiss goes on. It remains soft and sweet; a show of affection. Once they pull back with equally pink cheeks, Aoba pecks Noiz on the nose and grins widely. Noiz smirks.

“Y’know, now that the bed’s in here…”

“Brat!”


	5. Chapter 5

Aoba's favorite mornings are lazy mornings. 

Noiz's favorite mornings are sex-filled mornings. 

Today is Aoba's favorite. 

With Noiz's arms around his waist and legs tangled together, Aoba relishes in the hazy morning rain outside their bedroom window. He lays his hands over Noiz's, which rest on his stomach. Aoba snuggles closer, pulling the comforter over their close bodies. Noiz is sound asleep, breathing softly against the nape of Aoba's neck. 

As he wakes, Aoba grows fidgety. He turns over so he's looking at Noiz's sleeping face, reaching up to brush the tips of his fingers over where Noiz's piercings used to be. Aoba smiles, hugging Noiz close. He buries his face into Noiz's shoulder, pressing their chests together with a content hum. 

It's another ten minutes before Aoba's warmth wakes Noiz from his slumber, kneading at Aoba's lower back absently. He mumbles incoherently as he wakes, eyes opening slowly. Waking up to Aoba's smile causes him to mirror, sliding his hands up Aoba's shirt to rest his hands against the skin of his boyfriend's back. Aoba giggles, kissing Noiz's cheek. 

"Morning."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shopping for shoes? nah. writing sad fanfiction in ross

Footsteps echo off the walls, slapping roughly against the sidewalk. A hand shoves a key into the door's lock and throws the door open, slamming it shut. Shaky breaths escape trembling lips, breath hitching with choked whimpers. 

Hands grab at clothes with a desperate need to strip, tearing off a jacket and a shirt. Next comes the binder albeit the rising anxiety, tossing it aside in order to breathe properly. 

Aoba fumbles for the phone in his pocket, unlocking the screen and pressing the 1 on the speed dial with shaky fingers. The phone begins to ring and he waits with baited breath, leaning against his bedroom door. He keeps his eyes on the wall, refusing to look down at his disgusting body. The mirror in the corner has already been covered by a spare sheet from last time. 

Finally, the line clicks. _"Aoba?"_

"Oh my god..." Choked up, Aoba can only sob, grasping at his hair with his free hand. Noiz is quiet on the other line, letting Aoba get it all out. He knows what's going on over there, but he doesn't want to frustrate Aoba by speaking. "Noiz... Noiz, it happened a-.. again... Fuck, I can't... I _need_...!" 

Noiz hums sadly, distorted by the poor quality of the mobile signal. _"You know I'd fly over there in an instant if I could."_ His soft tone soothes Aoba's hiccuping like a verbal backrub, calming him easily. _"I'm sorry..."_

"Just... They...!" Aoba takes a shaking breath, gasping for air a couple times. He refuses to hyperventilate. "The bus driver made a c-comment and... Noiz, it was awful..." He covers his mouth to muffle his sobs, eyes squeezed shut as he clutches the phone with his other hand. "Stay on the phone for a little bit..." 

A sigh comes from the other line. _"For as long as you need."_


	7. Chapter 7

Despite what Noiz says, Aoba thinks he has a really nice singing voice. 

He likes catching Noiz mid-song while he's showering or cooking, swaying to the beat of whatever song he's got playing in his head. Noiz's current favorite song to listen to has a fast tempo, head bopping to the beat. Sometimes, Noiz uses his cooking spoon as a fake microphone, laughing to himself when he hits a note incorrectly. 

That last one is Aoba's favorite. 

He has a great voice and he denies it, but Noiz makes sure he has fun when he screws up. Aoba likes to tell himself that Noiz's self-positivity has risen thanks to his own doing, building up the German's confidence in himself. 

"I'm on tonight, y'know my hips don't lie—" 

Aoba snorts and covers his mouth, giggling into the wall. Yelping, Noiz sharply turns from where he stands in front of the stove, spatula in hand and ironic Kiss the Cook apron on over his work clothes. "I can't sing in the safety of my own home anymore, can I?" 

"Nope!" The blue-haired man tries to muffle his giggles, coming out of his hiding spot behind the kitchen bar. Aoba pries the spatula out of Noiz's hand and wraps his arms around Noiz's waist, smooching his boyfriend on the chin. "I love your voice."


	8. Chapter 8

"Ooh!" 

Aoba clutches at the bedsheets, breath hitching with the pleasure washing over him. His boyfriend sits on his knees as he fucks him, one hand on Aoba's hip and one hand on his own, clutching at the strap of the strap-on as he adjusts it once more. Noiz kisses at Aoba's exposed back, leaning over him as he moans softly. 

The two of them move in unison, pants and groans filling the room. "I-I'm..." Aoba whines, hips twitching. He clenches around Noiz, wishing he could really feel it. If Noiz thinks hard enough, he thinks he can. The German grabs Aoba's hair, sucking on his neck until it bruises a pretty red. It'll be purple in the morning. 

"C'mon..." Noiz groans in Aoba's ear, pressing his chest up against Aoba's back. He sighs with content, grinding into Aoba. The blond slides his fingers down to penetrate Aoba's front hole with one finger, thumb pressing into his clit. Aoba reaches his climax immediately, tensing with a soft cry. He collapses on the bed, turning over when Noiz pulls out and takes off the strap-on. Shaking with a nearing orgasm, Noiz straddles Aoba's face and tips his head back when Aoba gets to work on his mound, alternating between tonguing at his clit and dipping his tongue into Noiz. 

Noiz finishes with a shuddering moan, hips bucking gently into Aoba's eager mouth. He laughs breathily, gasping for breath. His boyfriend giggles against his thigh, grinning up at him.


	9. Chapter 9

The clock says it's half past ten. 

With Ren in his lap, Aoba watches the television with disinterest, eyes half-open. He's exhausted, but he can't break his promise. 

_"I've got a busy day today. I don't know when I'll be back."_

_"I'll stay awake until you come home."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Positive."_

Every little creak by the door gets Aoba to bring his gaze over to the window, but there's still no car. 

Despite his determination, Aoba falls asleep on his side with Ren in his arms on Sleep mode, face buried into the Allmate's fur. The door opens quietly, shutting with a soft _click!_ as the owner of the house walks in on heavy feet. Noiz yawns, noticing Aoba on the couch while stripping off his jacket. He pauses in undressing himself, eyebrows furrowed. The television drones on softly, the light flickering here and there as scenes switch. 

Noiz steps over to pick his partner up bridal style, kissing his forehead as he carries him to bed. He pulls the sheets over Aoba's sleeping form so he doesn't get cold while Noiz removes his own clothing, slipping under the covers once he's stripped down to his boxers. The German curls up against Aoba's back, arms around his waist in order to properly spoon him.


	10. Chapter 10

The soft crunch of snow beneath boots is muffled by the chatter in the city, background noise more than anything. Aoba tightens his grip on Noiz's hand with an affectionate squeeze, humming happily into his scarf when the blond gives a light squeeze back. 

It's early December and they're out shopping before the crowd gets rough. Noiz insisted that they go together, even though Aoba tried to convince him with all his might that he could survive in the city by himself. He gave up when Noiz dragged him to a secluded part of the bookstore and kissed him till he shut up. 

So far, they've made a trip to a couple candy stores and a trinket shop. There's one more thing on mental list of things left to do, but Aoba won't tell him what it is. 

"It's a surprise!" he had insisted. "The point of surprises is to keep a secret!" 

With a minimum of a complaint per minute, Noiz lets Aoba drag him further out into town, frowning when they reach a more sleazy part of the area. He tugs on Aoba's hand to stop him, eyebrows furrowed. The look Aoba gives him makes him look like a kicked puppy. 

"Why are we here?" Noiz murmurs, smoothing a gloved hand through Aoba's hair. He makes sure to keep his earmuffs in place. 

Aoba puffs out his cheeks. "Because..." There's a glint of pride in Noiz's eyes when Aoba begins to answer in German. "It's a..." He hesitates and his cheeks flush from more than the cold. Aoba switches back to Japanese, ashamed or himself. Being out on the spot isn't easy. "It's a surprise! That's why!" He drags Noiz a couple shops down, covering his boyfriend's eyes with one hand as they near the shop. Aoba grins to himself, glancing at the sign. 

"Aoba..." There's warning in his voice that goes ignored. Noiz's eyesight is returned once they've stepped inside, a complaint at the tip of his tongue. Their surroundings get him to stop. 

"A piercing parlor?" 

One look at Aoba's face and Noiz can see how excited he is. Aoba squirms a bit in place, reaching up to toy with the lobe of his ear nervously. "I, um. I'm finally taking you up on that offer." 

"Offer?" 

"You, um." Aoba smiles sheepishly up at him. "You offered to pierce my ears a long time ago. I was going to do this on my own time, but you refused to let me go out on my own, so uh. I didn't know how you'd feel about me doing it without you, but since you can't pierce yourself anymore, I thought I would go ahead and do it on my own. Maybe you got rid of your equipment who knows—" 

Noiz cuts him off with a firm kiss in the middle of the parlor, arms around his waist. He hums once they pull back, smirking at Aoba's flushed face. "Let's do it."


End file.
